Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to domino logic circuits and apparatuses incorporating same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to footer-less NP domino logic circuits capable of accurately processing data at relatively high-speed.
Domino logic circuits are often used as part of a critical path for a processor or other digital logic device. Such circuits provide low data latency. Moreover, domino logic circuits are generally able to reduce the overall size of a constituent function block, while offering relatively high-speed data processing and lower power consumption. As the operating speed of processors including domino logic circuits increases, power consumption by the processor increases. Accordingly, a demand exists for a processor having relatively reduced power consumption, yet being capable of running at a high operating speed. Subsequently, demand exists for domino logic circuits having structures that enable high speed operation at reduced power consumption.